


你不能感同我身受07

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受07

90后多是成长于通讯不太发达的年代，在那个由Java主宰的世界，很多90后都患有戒不掉的电视病。今天下班一家人少有的窝在客厅里，岳明辉屈膝占据了单人沙发，其他三个则包揽了三人座，在加宽版的沙发里也并不显得拮据。电视上播着八点档伦理剧，开了很大声，但真正盯着电视的只有岳明辉一个人，他把手机放在裤子口袋里，时不时的摸过去。

离他坐的最远的是卜凡，心不在焉的玩着当下流行的网络游戏，自从在公司撞见那件事儿，他的心总是悬着。他一边在心里说服自己那些都是最坏的猜想，一边又想把岳明辉的头扳过来，打开看看里面到底有什么，之后几天每每看到出现在视线里的后脑勺时，他也确确实实这样做了。被抓着头薅过来摇晃的岳明辉有点发懵，照例每次也只是笑笑说，“凡子，行了行了……”

岳明辉的的大腿抽动了一下，他把手移了过去，确定是口袋里的电话在震动。于是他装作若无其事的起身，留下一句“我先休息了”便踩着拖鞋上了楼。

木子洋盯着他上楼的背影，穿着贴身的运动装，布料柔软贴身，塌着背慵懒的样子，看起来全身都软软的很好揉。最近的“偷情”游戏玩得火热，刺激带来了无与伦比的愉悦感，让他食髓知味。他眼角带着笑，修长的手指欢快的戳着手机，结果毫无悬念的得到身边小弟的大大白眼。

岳明辉回到房间，小心的关好门，看着屏幕上闪烁的来电点了接听，对面立刻传来了欢快的甚至有点吵闹的声音。

“岳叔！你怎么才接电话啊，最近想我了没？”

“诶呀，行了行了，想你了。”

“嘿嘿，这还差不多……”

岳明辉窝在窗边，听着对面的人嘚嘚嘚地说自己的近况，不禁会心一笑露出了小巧的虎牙。凌崎，是他在大厂时期认识的，脸圆圆的当时看起来就还是个孩子，刚好和自己一组照顾着就熟了。当时只知道孩子也是北京的，没想到原来家里在娱乐圈还有些门路，当然这些也都是后话了。

 

“行了，宝贝儿，说点正事儿，之前托你打听的事儿怎么样了。”

“岳～叔～伤心了，你就是有事儿的时候才想起人家。”

岳明辉笑出了声，虽然看不到人，也能从语气里想象到他鼓起的小圆脸。元气满满的样子，感染得他都愉悦起来。

“好吧，你说的那电影不用打听都知道，最近火得很，制作人拉着导演编剧都吹遍了半个京城，给说得呀，但凡是圈子里手里有点资金的都想往里扔。”

见他没接话，凌崎继续说了下去，“片子是反恐题材的，主打写实，花了天价请了道具监制，你也知道这种张扬国威的电影本来就是营销号排着队去炒的，想不爆都难。”

“嗯，那个李涛呢？你打听到了吗？”

 

“嗨，那个孙子啊，开始岳叔让我打听的人，我还以为是什么路子的神仙呢，打听之后不过是个小喽喽。不知道这次吃的什么歪门邪道的关系，在里面拿了个角儿。不过我听说他这人路子不正，切，一辈子也就是个小角色的水平，不足挂齿。”

凌崎的声音饱含轻蔑，听得岳明辉直皱眉头，沉思起来。

 

“不过，这个本子，岳叔你还是不要碰了。我是第一次见到这么疯的组，你听说过一个片子海要准备A、B角吗？”

“什么AB角？”岳明辉突然想到公司的计划里这个角色信息，备注栏里还标注着自己的名字。

“就是，除了三个主角之外，所有角色都两个录用者，你知道这种军事题材的电影是存在很大安全隐患的，为了不影响拍摄进度，每个演员都有个随时待命的B角儿，一旦A角儿拍摄过程中出现伤亡意外，B角儿就立刻就位顶上……你说好不容易拿到一个角色，你身后却时刻有个虎视眈眈的盯着你的人，想想，真是挺可怕的。”

夏末的风已经有些凉意，岳明辉背对着窗坐着，听着凌崎的话，感到窗外的冷风从后背一直凉到脚踝。李涛那天的表情和话语在脑海中突然变得鲜明起来，岳明辉不自觉的又咬上了手指。半晌，岳明辉才轻松的开口。

“……那个凌崎，你可能要看到岳叔穿军装的样子了。”

电话对面是短暂的沉默，接着小孩严肃的声音从电话对面传来。

“岳叔，之前大厂的时候我们总开玩笑说你奔三了，但现在看就不是玩笑了。要我说，你年纪不小了，oner的成绩也不错，你就别再折腾自己了。”

“……你这兔崽子，你岳叔还年轻呢！少瞎操心。”

故作轻松的语气，让凌崎也不好说什么。这几年岳叔经常找他帮些小忙，联系也比较频繁，所以直觉告诉他这几年岳叔过得不算好。他承认自己是懂世故的，有些事儿朋友不愿意说，他也不好问。虽然一口一个岳叔，可毕竟不是队友，始终还是隔着些距离。想当年他们坤音四个在大厂“如胶似漆”的，旁人看着都羡慕得不行，所以他的岳叔应该也不会缺少倾诉者吧……

 

第二天一早，岳明辉刚到公司就掏出了手机，在微信写着“秦boss”的对话框里停留了很久。他皱着眉，编辑了一大段话，想了想又删掉。最后只简短的发了两行字。

“秦姐，反恐片的A角儿，我想试试。”

“我觉得狙击手的角色我比凡子更合适。”

他知道这个是公司还在接触中的项目，细节也并没最后敲定。他特地点出角色的情况，也是想表明自己的态度，自己通过其他渠道已经了解到了这部片子的风险性，并且自愿承担风险。而且既然备注写了自己，要推自己当Ｂ角儿，说明自己也在公司的考虑范围之内。基于以上这两点，他赌秦姐，至少能仔细考虑一下他的提议。

 

果然不一会他就得到了回复，对方发来的也是简短的一行字

“晚上8:30电话说。”

看到这段回复，岳明辉心凉了半截，他很清楚秦姐的办事方式，能微信说的绝对不打电话，能现在办的绝对不拖到下一刻。这段回复基本上就等于否决了他的提议……他可以非常确定晚上秦姐不会主动打电话过来，即使他打过去也不会接通，要知道，晚上8:30是个非常微妙的时间，又有哪个商人的会有一个空闲的晚间时光呢。

岳明辉不自觉的扣起了手指，牙齿与指甲接触发出清脆的“咔咔咔”声，他深吸一口气，再次拿出手机，僵硬的打出了一行字

 

“秦姐，你答应过的，你欠我一次。”

这次没有很快得到回复，直到第一节舞蹈课结束，累到手脚发软的岳明辉颤抖的划开屏幕，有一条新消息，是秦姐发来的。他小心的盯着屏幕

“明天下午3:00点国贸酒店，小林和你一起。要是搞砸了，之前拒绝的那些场子就必须全接下来，是全员。”


End file.
